Dimensiones Alternas
by regulartimerush
Summary: Mordecai & Rigby están poniendo en peligro a toda la tierra de OOO, así que deberán hallar la manera de salvarla.


_Dimensiones alternas._

_Prologo:_

-El corazón de Mordecai latía rápidamente, agitado & cansado se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, porque aquel gigantesco guardia de chicle los perseguía, gritando con enojo _"amenaza maligna"_ una & otra vez tenía en claro que para la princesa Bubblegum tanto el como Rigby era una _"amenaza" _.Desesperado por hallar una respuesta volteo a ver a joven muchacho con el gorro de oso con el nombre _"Finn" _. Esté solo se encogió de hombros & digo _"no tengo ni idea"._ Por otro lado el compañero canino de Finn se dirigió al horrible reino de hielo. Las experiencias que habían vivido el & Rigby no habían hay sido las mejores sin duda alguna. Cada vez que el rey helado los veía hay trataba de congelarlos. Cosa la cual no era muy agradable que digamos. _"Ese viejo loco" _comento Mordecai observando aquel reino. Pero para su mala suerte para llegar a el hogar de su vampiresa amiga tenían que atravesar aquel desagradable lugar.

En estos momentos Mordecai se preguntaba "¿Por qué no le hicimos caso a Benson?, si hubiéramos estado trabajando nada de esto hubiera sucedido". Se maldijo una vez más por no haber estado barriendo las inútiles hojas en vez de haber estado jugando video juegos.

-_"Hermanito que paso aquí?"_.-Pregunto Confuso Jake sacando de sus pensamientos al peli-azul-.

_-"No tengo ni idea, pero esto no es normal"_.-Mordecai rodeo la vista observando aquel lugar, el cual se suponía debía estar cubierto de hielo, pero era todo lo contrario aquel lugar estaba completamente derretido-.

-_"Será mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino hacía la casa de Marceline"_.-Sugirió Rigby, sin pensarlo dos veces nos pusimos en marcha hacía aquella casilla dentro de aquella cueva. Luego de cruzar casi todo_ OOO_ finalmente llegamos a el hogar de Marceline, & para nuestra sorpresa. La vampiresa estaba bastante frustrada-.

-_"Maldición".-_Susurro ella, dejando su bajo en el suelo-.

_-"¿Marcy, Marcy que te ocurre?"_.-Pregunto con preocupación Finn, yo simplemente observe. Hace ya un tiempo que había conocido a Marceline, ella era fantástica, supongo que debo admitir que me atraía un poco. Marceline era única tenía un gran talento tocando & cantando, si ella viviera en la dimensión que Rigby & yo vivimos sin duda alguna sería una gran estrella rock-.

_-"No lo sé, estaba tocando cuando de repente caí al suelo"_.-Marceline levitaba, ese era uno de sus _´poderes vampiresos'_-.

_-"Algo raro está pasando en OOO".-_Mascullo Finn, eso es bastante obvio a simple vistas, desde cuando las personas del reino del fuego no quemaban a quienes tocaban, o el reino helado, & donde estaba el hielo?, & el dulce reino, todos se estaban derritiendo, sin contar los demás miles de reinos-.

_-"Es culpa de ellos".-_Gritó furia la Dulce princesa apuntándonos a mi & a Rigby-.

_-"No es culpa nuestra chiclosa"_.-Comento con molestia Rigby. Desde que habíamos llegado a _OOO _Rigby nunca había soportado el carácter de la Dulce Princesa, & lo entiendo a la perfección, Bubblegum siempre nos había odiado, sin razón aparente. En cambio Marceline, era todo lo contrario aquellas perfectas melodías sonaban una & otra vez en mi cabeza. & La Princesa Flama, Finn tenía una maravillosa novia a pesar de su bipolaridad era un gran chica. Por otro lado las demás princesas caían ante los pies de Finn & no podía negarlo Finn era un gran chico, al igual que Jake-.

_-"Claro que si lo es OOO, se ha vuelto una locura desde su llegada".-_Sin duda alguna la Dulce princesa comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia nadie le gritaba a Rigby a excepción de Benson & yo-.

_-"Basta Bonnibel".-_Le ordeno Marceline, el verdadero nombre de Dp es Bonnibel?, pero…como es que Marceline los sabe, pensé que ambas eran grandes enemigas-.

Sin pensarlo mucho Marceline entro a su casa de golpe. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? En estos momentos era más fácil consolar a Musculoso por una ruptura con Starla.

_-"Marceline".-_Fue lo único que comente, de un segundo a otro me encontraba en aquella pequeña casa de dos pisos, mientras Marceline tocaba su típico bajo en forma de hacha, yo solo me sonroje, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que aquella canción que cantaba era algo personal_-."Yo Lo siento Marceline".-_Mi voz se volvió un hilo, que rayos me pasaba de solo estar cerca de ella me ponía más nervioso que cuando veía a Margaret-.

_-"Ya, no te preocupes azulito"-._Ella sonrió dejando su bajo a un lado_-."No deberías estar afuera?" _.

_-"La verdad es que estoy harto del drama"_.-Desde que Rigby & yo habíamos llegado aquí lo único que hacían era discutir, es frustrante-.

_-"Olvidémonos de eso"-._Sinceramente eso era lo que esperaba, olvidarme de todo lo que había ocurrido en las anteriores tres semanas_-."& bien Mordecai, ¿tocas algún instrumento?".-_Me sonroje a recordar aquel día en que Rigby & yo habíamos intentado formar una banda de rock, pero a pesar de todo, desde ese entonces había estado tomando algunas clases con la guitarra así que sabía algunos acordes_-."Entonces, ¿Que instrumento tocas?"_

.-_"Guitarra".-_Afirme sonriente. Sin pro ni dudas Marceline me trajo una guitarra acústica-.

_-"Quiero escucharte".-_Aquel color rojo se hizo presente nuevamente en mis mejillas. Entonces recordé aquellos acordes estándar que había aprendido hace algunas semanas, junto a aquella canción que había escrito hace ya un tiempo. Me prepare & comencé a tocar, de hecho no sonaba nada mal-.

_"Así que esto es lo que querías decir_

_Cuando me dijiste que habías sido usado_

_& ahora es el momento de reconstruir todo._

_Desde el fondo del pozo hasta la cima_

_No te contengas._

_Estoy haciendo las maletas_

_& dejando la academia para otro día._

_No quiero desilusionarte _

_No quiero dejar esta cuidad_

_Porqué después de todo…_

_Está cuidad nunca duerme en las noches._

_Es el momento de empezar otra vez ¿No es así?_

_Escalo un poco hacía arriba pero entonces._

_Lo admitiré simplemente soy el mismo que era_

_¿Ahora lo entiendes? porque, nunca cambiare quién soy."_

_-_Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas, al observar que a Marceline le había agradado la canción. Pero como siempre en las tierras de_ OOO_ todo lo bueno tiene un final & este final fue una explosión en el reino del Agua.

* * *

_Finalmente logré terminarlo :3._

_Ojala espero les guste este pequeño Fic, combine dos de mis caricaturas favorita Hora de Aventura & Un show más & la verdad es que no fue nada sencillo xD._

_Por si les interesa eh aquí la canción que Mordecai Canta: watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg_

_Ps: Solo una pequeña cosa más si desean que la historia tenga romance,(Ya sea Yaoi, yuri, hetero...) díganmelo ;3._


End file.
